


when it snows (ain't it thrilling?)

by samostagram



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, also i LOVE nahyo... will write more of them SOON, this was a cute prompt :D, this was short bec i got lazy but i THINK it's cute so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samostagram/pseuds/samostagram
Summary: In which Nayeon is stubborn, and Jihyo is much too easy to mess with.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 29





	when it snows (ain't it thrilling?)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for _@nahyouwu_ in june, and the prompt was _"You're trembling." / Nahyo (fluff)!_ :] hi tangina mo (with love)  
>   
> title is from _winter wonderland_ :D

If there’s one thing Jihyo knows about Nayeon, it’s that she is the most stubborn person in the world. 

When Nayeon has her mind set on something, you can trust that she’s going to get it. It’s a trait that has significantly helped Nayeon get to where she is today, and it’s one that Jihyo has admired since they were trainees so long ago.

But sometimes, Nayeon’s stubbornness isn’t quite as appealing as normal; and at the moment, all it’s doing is making Jihyo want to strangle the older girl. 

She sighs heavily. “Nayeon-unnie,” Jihyo says patiently. “Just wear your jacket already, please.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you told me to,” Nayeon says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And doing things is only fun if you’re not ordered to do so.”

Jihyo considers this. 

“So,” she says carefully, “If I tell you to _not_ wear your jacket, would you put it on then?”

“Nope.” Nayeon answers promptly, and the expression on her face is practically gleeful. Of course she’s enjoying this. Jihyo is going to choke this girl out one day.

“You’re not going to win, you know.” Jihyo says, rolling her eyes. “Eventually, you’re going to get cold, and you’ll put your jacket on, too.”

Nayeon shrugs nonchalantly and turns her attention away from Jihyo, humming a tune as she starts to rock lightly back and forth on her feet. Jihyo scoffs and looks away. She refuses to entertain Nayeon further.

But there’s one important thing Jihyo forgets - Nayeon knows Jihyo just as well as Jihyo knows her. 

Hence, it only takes a few minutes more of standing in the cold before Jihyo makes a sound of indignance. "Stubborn ass. You're trembling already. You're going to get sick." she grumbles, and she promptly shuffles next to Nayeon. Jihyo's coat is big and fluffy, practically engulfing her small figure, and she slides out of it easily. Thankfully, Nayeon doesn't protest when Jihyo drapes it over both their shoulders.

They stand in silence for a few more moments before Nayeon speaks up again.

“See?” Nayeon says. Jihyo is still pressed firmly against her side, and her arm is slung comfortably behind Nayeon’s back, tapping a beat onto her waist. “I told you I would win.”

“Hmm?” Jihyo answers absently, not catching on. 

“I’m winning right now.”

“Wait- no. What? Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Jihyo-ya,” Nayeon smirks. She turns her head slightly to the side to face the other girl - suddenly, their faces are only a few inches away from each other. Nayeon's eyes search Jihyo's face, and she doesn’t even try for subtlety when her gaze drops to Jihyo’s lips. “Why do you _think_ I’m winning?”

Jihyo looks like a deer caught in headlights. It’s almost comical how quickly her eyes widen, and she looks away as she shoves the older girl. “Unnie!” she complains, cursing the heat already rising to her cheeks. It’s no use, anyway - even if she manages to hide the blush she’s sure is present on her face, Nayeon already knows the effect she’s made on Jihyo. 

Jihyo resists the urge to stomp on Nayeon’s foot. “Will you stop doing that?”

Nayeon cackles. “Never,” she says, and Jihyo doesn’t even have to check to know she’s looking smug. “You’re too cute when you're flustered."

Jihyo refuses to answer.

"You should learn to hide your crush on me better, Jihyo-ya," Nayeon teases her, relentless. "What if others get jealous?"

"Egotistical. I _don't_ have a crush on you." she snipes back.

It's a futile argument, of course, because both of them know better. But God forbid Jihyo ever willingly allows Nayeon to have the upper hand. 

"No?" Nayeon says, and she's smiling. She hums nonchalantly, and moves her head closer to murmur in Jihyo's ear - "Shame. And here I thought my feelings for you were always reciprocated."

Goosebumps rise on Jihyo's skin, and she jerks her head away again. "You're so annoying, unnie." 

The older girl laughs obnoxiously in response, and Jihyo gives up on talking to her then. She can win just this one time, Jihyo decides. 

Besides - as long as they stay like this, already happy and secure with the knowledge of each other's feelings, Jihyo figures she can never really lose anyway.

(She starts planning her revenge ten minutes later.)


End file.
